


First Encounter

by ParanoidAndroid (HomesickAlien)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/ParanoidAndroid
Summary: The day Kai first encountered Overlord.





	First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> the episode description for this week made me very Vibrates but since I'm busy literally all day Saturday I decided to write out one of my own versions of Kai encountering Overlord because he's cute baby and I love him.. That's all, a selfish imeeji. Please Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> [please read my friends imeeji of kai and overlord because its cute an i love them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461595)

He here’s a voice calling to him.

At first it’s faint as he walks out the doors of school. He takes a long route home to avoid stepping into trouble, walking in on whatever spiteful things his relatives will have to say about him. Hear the sound of whoever’s set to take him next over the speaker phone. He stops at the local park to watch the clouds pass by, to get away from the thought until he here’s that voice calling to him once again.

It doesn’t sound like words at all, but he can’t define the sound in any way either. It’s a language he doesn’t understand, a voice unfamiliar to him, but there is one phrase he understands well enough.

_ Come to me _ . 

Someone is waiting for him. He can’t sleep with that troublesome burden resting on him, so he traverses the streets leading far away from his normal route to a shop he’s yet to be at before. 

_ Maybe I’ll meet someone strong here.  _ A mutual wish.

He pushes open the heavy doors inside,  _ it’s quiet here.  _ It’s quiet, but that voice calling for him— screaming at him, is loud as can be in his ear. It’s calling out to him alone, his heart is racing with excitement he can’t articulate. It’s fun, as fun as the first time his imagination had exploded with Blaster Blade. He points at the wall behind the clerk. “That one,” he says; That’s the source of his frustration. 

He takes the pack with him, paid for with what little allowance he had left from before his parents abandoned him. It’s only been a short time, after all, but he’s changing, too. He’s tried many times to produce a deck that would suit him after giving up his Blaster Blade to that kid from the past, but nothing excites his imagination the same as back then.

Maybe, it’s just because there’s no one strong enough to meet him.

He pulls apart the pack, staring at the cards laid out before him.  _ Not this one?  _ He stares at them a long time, waiting to hear that voice again, but…

_ Come to me. _

“Give me another one.”

He speaks aggressively only because he wants to silence this voice ringing in his ears. He opens up one after another.  _ Come to me. _ It’s the last of what he has left calling to him, when he opens up the foil it seems like it’s glowing. He stares into it like an abyss, he hears clearly that roar embracing him with such a sweet sound. 

For just a moment, that image...

He feels a sharp wind blow against him, his hair dancing through the air, dust clouding his vision as it rises and falls. Transported to that powerful image, that of a bloody battlefield at the edge of two nations, this is where they will become one. 

He feels powerless in this place. An astral body watching that commotion, the knights in pure white armor falling to their deaths at the hands of one single monstrosity. A scarlet red dragon of the Empire, one who dominates an entire nation by his own hands, he’ll grasp the future and tear it to shreds in his presence. This is the one in his sights, the one who will show him the way to…

He recognizes those knights that once fought at his side. The one who leads them, Blaster Blade, that powerful image he once showed Kai.  _ Is this the same?  _ He turns his head to face the dragon whose blade is caught in Blaster Blade’s own.  _ Is this the image he was trying to show me? _ His future potential, was it not with that clan at all? Now that he’s given up Blaster Blade, it does feel like the image is empty for him. But this image is entirely different from what he saw back then.

The dragon pushes the knight back, he turns his head and looks down at the boy before him. Small, weak, insignificant… The wind blows once more, the dragon’s wings flapping in the empty air, and when the dust clears for him it’s just the two of them left there.

_ Come to me. _

It was a selfish wish of a lonely soul, longing to leave this existence and fight with someone stronger than this. The strongest of all, someone who can flutter his heart and have his pulse race, that he may feel that any moment might be his last. That he might feel alive, in a life that has meaning beyond this prison cell. 

The dragon kneels to meet this child; small, weak,  _ insignificant,  _ but with eyes that burn with a determination. A determination to become strong. 

_ Become one with me. _

The dragon reaches out his hand, a soft look paints his face, and Kai finally feels the nerves to meet him. To hold out his hand and accept the dragon’s will, a touch that shines with a blinding light, that Kai covers his face as he stares into the dragon’s eyes, he grips tighter the dragon’s palm just to assure he’s not alone anymore.

_ Become strong, with me... _

He blinks open his eyes a few times, taking time to readjust to the world. He can hear the soft sounds of children playing in the background, the bright embrace of the sun holding his face. He’s laying on the park bench closest to home, the one he always rests on until the sun goes down and forces him to face home again, for as long as he can call it home. He closes his eyes again for a moment to come to, and when he opens them fully he can finally make out the card in his hand.

“Dragonic…. Overlord…”

It’s been a while since he first smiled since his parents left him. But somehow, that name alone washes over him a wave of comfort and ease. Together, with him, he will get stronger. That is his promise to the dragon, even if everyone else abandons him, he will stand up there at the top alone.

With a flame that burns away everything, maybe Overlord, too, could torch this anguish brewing in him. 

_ The image really blew up. _

**Author's Note:**

> commmmmennnnttttt


End file.
